Um amor para recordar
by Dannu
Summary: Ele abriu a porta, dirigindo os olhos pela sala para detê-los na figura que se desabrochou a sua frente. Sem qualquer aviso prévio, uma onda de torpor ergueu bem alto seu coração. RADAMANTHYS x PANDORA...


**o.O.o**

_"Ei! Espere! Eu tenho uma nova queixa! Sempre em dívidas por causa de sua ajuda barata!"_

_ (Kurt Cobain)_

_**o.O.o**_

Há dois tipos de memória. Uma em que, de olhos abertos, recriamos com habilidade uma imagem no laboratório da mente. E então ele via seu passado em categorias gerais: datas, fatos, locais.

A segunda é quando, de olhos fechados, instantaneamente projetamos, sobre o escuro interior das pálpebras, a réplica objetiva e absolutamente fiel de um rosto amado, um fantasma em cores naturais. E era desse modo que ele via Pandora.

Radamanthys lembrava-se nitidamente da primeira vez em que a vira. Entrara no castelo Heinstein indo ao encontro da suposta sacerdotisa, que lhe passaria as instruções de seu posto de juiz de Wyvern, um Kyoto do submundo, sob as ordens do imperador Hades.

- Entre!

Ele abriu a porta, ainda ajeitando o elmo debaixo de seu braço esquerdo, dirigindo os olhos, furtivamente, pela sala, para detê-los na figura que se desabrochou a sua frente. Sem qualquer aviso prévio, uma onda de torpor ergueu bem alto seu coração.

Sentada sobre uma confortável cadeira de estofo vermelho sangue, numa vestido negro de malha pesada, muito comum ao clima hostil do inverno alemão. Tão pálida quanto uma estátua, olhava-o por cima de toda sua altivez. Seus cabelos, tão negros que chegavam a tomar, às vezes, o reflexo azulado da asa do corvo, emolduravam, caindo sobre os ombros, um rosto de um oval perfeito e de apurada dignidade. Grandes olhos negros como pervincas, sombreados por cílios e sobrancelhas da cor dos cabelos, uma tez lisa e branca como leite, lábios frescos como cerejas, dentes que fariam inveja as pérolas, um pescoço cuja ondulação tinha a graça e a flexibilidade de um pescoço de cisne, braços um pouco longos, mas de forma perfeita, talhe flexível como o do junco mirando-se num lago, ou da palmeira balançando-se no oásis, pés cuja nudez permitia fossem admirados o pequeno tamanho e a elegância.

- Aproxime-se!

A voz dela era clara, estridente e veio acompanhada de um sorriso clássico de boas vindas. Radamanthys, num misto de espanto e êxtase, piscou os olhos ao ouvir aquele pedido que lhe pareceu tão rude. Seus olhos, ligeiramente oblíquos, bem talhados, muito negros, eram sombreados por cílios longos e espessos. Ele só pôde comparar seu olhar com o do animal selvagem. A audácia e a timidez estavam presentes ao mesmo tempo e desse ponto e vista, seus olhos revelavam muito bem a sua personalidade: astuciosa, insolente, mas naturalmente temente a feminilidade.

- Você é?

- Radamanthys! Vim para tomar lugar sob a proteção da estrela celeste da Fúria! – respondeu, fazendo uma breve reverência de cabeça.

- Wyvern!

Toda sua pessoa, em particular, tinha uma expressão ao mesmo tempo voluptuosa e selvagem que jamais ele tornara a encontrar em uma mulher humana, os ombros frágeis, as costas flexíveis cobertas por rendas que teriam o valor de propriedades. As mãos longas de dedos impecavelmente brancos traziam uma estranha pulseira que se transformava em anel, exibindo uma cabeça de serpente.

Um pequeno caimento dando-lhe um maravilhoso espetáculo do início de um lácteo busto, que era escondido de sua visão, mas não de seu apetite de lobo, pelo tecido escuro. Se um homem não conhecesse de mulheres, para definir aquela bem poderia estudar o olhar do lobo ao espreitar uma gazela.

- Seja bem vindo! – disse.

Ela levantou-se. Radamanthys a viu aproximar-se com seu passo soberano de deusa, maravilhosamente bem feita, deixando atrás de si um fulgor de mistério e um aroma no ar. Ele curvou a cabeça. Ela parecia espreitá-lo por todos os lados, sem se decidir a dar o golpe final. Aquele ser prodigioso, que diziam possuir as chaves de Nostradamus, era uma mulher lúgubre envolta numa aura triste, com um olhar nefasto que parecia conhecer todas as coisas.

- Faço meu juramente de lealdade ao imperador!

- O lorde Hades certamente saberá recompensar a fidelidade de seus subordinados!

Disse-lhe ela, muito séria.

- Retire-se! Zeros lhe mostrará seus aposentos!

Foi um lampejo, um tremor, um choque de apaixonado reconhecimento. Durante o breve momento em que seus olhos deslizaram pela moça a sua frente, o vácuo de sua alma conseguiu aspirar cada detalhe de sua radiosa beleza. De que tela havia surgido, toda feita de luz e carne? Aqueles orbes acendiam a fagulha da paixão, da febre e da saudade. E percebeu que tudo que vivera até ali não havia passado de um tatear no escuro, uma série de erros crassos e de falsas alegrias.

- Sim, senhora! – respondeu por fim.

E enquanto caminhava em direção a saída, sem ousar voltar seu olhar feiticeiro àquela estonteante beleza, que o tornava feio, Radamanthys sentiu que suas pernas pareciam mergulhadas num oceano ondulante. Uma mera existência pôs abaixo seus meros valores.

- Que mulher! – murmurou.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

O dia seguinte amanheceu particularmente quente. De um posto de observação (a janela da sala de estar), Radamanthys viu a sacerdotisa caminhando ao lado do homem que ficara sob suas ordens: Valentine. Parecia que ele era também um criado particular.

Ela usava um vestido negro, mas de tecido mais leve. Sem pestanejar, ele desceu para encontrá-los "por acaso". A corda mais secreta e sensível de seu corpo ressoava a cada movimento que ela fazia. Os orbes muito negros, muito vivos, justificavam o que se falavam do tom misterioso, alternativamente melancólico e alegre dos olhos das bruxas.

- Senhora! – cumprimentou-a, logo recebendo ele próprio um cumprimento de Valentine.

- Com licença! – despediu-se Harpia.

Ela cruzou as mãos, fitando-o muito fixamente, como se esperasse que ele lhe dissesse algo. Gemendo por dentro, morrendo por dentro, ele simplesmente não sabia que fazer. Os olhos grandes, movendo-se sob longas pestanas pendentes, que lhe emprestavam uma expressão quase melancólica, era somente vista quando os cílios se elevavam. Se é que se pode chamar de olhar àquilo que eram uns olhos estranhos, espantados, como nenhum outro no mundo.

"Lembre-se que ela é a irmã do imperador..."

"Lembre-se que deve respeitá-la e honrá-la..."

- Deseja alguma coisa, Wyvern? – ela indagou por fim.

- Não, senhora! – respondeu com ódio de si mesmo.

- Acompanhar-me-ia em um passeio?

Radamanthys a fitou, intrigado, ela lhe sorriu quando ele lhe ofereceu seu braço. Seus olhos negros, revirados eram, sem contestação, únicos e ele os classificou como nivelados ao mundo imaterial. Como poderia ser humano aquele corpo branco e esguio que caminhava, indolente, conduzido por pés que pareciam ter asas? E aqueles olhos pretos...Muito grandes, lampejando a cada volta...Não seriam eles sobrenaturais?

- Será uma honra!

Que agonia! Que pele maravilhosa: tenra e branca! Que desespero aquele brilho pálido sobre suas têmporas, esbatendo-se contra o reflexo negro de seus cabelos cor de azeviche!

- Garuda e Griffon já se apresentaram! – ela disse.

- Soube por Valentine ontem mesmo!

- Espero poder reuni-los o mais rápido possível! – ela suspirou – A guerra está para estourar a qualquer hora!

- E quanto ao imperador?

Ela o fitou, interrogativa.

- O que tem o imperador?

- Não nos reuniremos com ele? – Radamanthys olhou-a nos olhos.

- Claro que não! – respondeu em tom óbvio – O imperador não costuma aparecer!

- Eu pensei...

- Você não tem que pensar, apenas obedecer!

Ele estacou pelo tom feroz da voz dela.

- Sim, senhora!

- Eu sou a porta-voz do Lorde Hades e recebo dele todas as ordens que deverão ser passadas a vocês!

- Compreendo! – respondeu, ainda surpreso.

- Melhor assim!

Quando ela voltou-se, ele pôde adorar a barra de suas saias debatendo-se nas pernas com as passadas apressadas que ela dava.

..x..

À noite era costume, após o jantar, os espectros entregarem-se as suas atividades particulares. Radamanthys, entretanto, preferira caminhar sob o ar regelado da noite de Turingia. Durante todo aquele instante ele tinha a aguda consciência da proximidade de Pandora, que andava logo a sua frente. Aproximou-se.

- Não sabia que apreciava passeios noturnos!

Ela sorriu, toda a exasperação da tarde havia findado.

- Sim! Muitíssimo!

- Estou importunando-a?

- Não! – ela virou-se apressadamente para ele – De maneira alguma!

Voltaram a caminhar.

- Você é de onde? – ela perguntou.

- Ilhas Fellows, Inglaterra! Mas morava em Londres!

- Não conheço Londres, mas deve ser uma bela cidade!

- Sim, é verdade! – ele sorriu – E você? É grega?

Ela corou e fitou-o com olhos chamejantes.

- Sou alemã!

- Mesmo? – ele surpreendeu-se – Achei que pelo seu nome...

- Meu pai sempre gostou de mitologias! Mas nasci aqui mesmo, em Erfurt!

- Você não parece alemã! Não tem os traços rudes!

Ela avermelhou-se e ele sorriu por dentro. Sentaram-se na fonte, em meio ao jardim do castelo.

- É um magnífico Chateau! – comentou ele.

- Está na minha família há gerações! Meu pai nasceu aqui!

- Sempre morou aqui?

E enquanto falava, Radamanthys gesticulava, valendo-se daquela obscuridade para tocar sua mão, seu ombro, roçar de leve em seus cabelos.

- Sim! É o meu mundo! – e a face feminina adquiriu um aspecto melancólico.

- Onde estão seus pais?

- Mortos!

Pandora encarou-o. O nariz retilíneo, os lábios móveis e delgados, o olhar direto e significativo dos olhos verdes, que pareciam feri-la em um ponto oculto e vital, infalivelmente.

- Sinto muito!

- Não se preocupe! Há sempre uma perda! – ela desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Minha mãe faleceu quando nasci, fui criado até os 5 anos com meu pai!

- E o que aconteceu com ele? – ela novamente o fitou.

- Simplesmente foi embora! – ele tornou-se taciturno.

A jovem atreveu-se a tocar-lhe na mão trêmula, que ele procurava ocultar. A dela também tremia. Radamanthys pôde sentir o calor do corpo feminino quando, repentinamente, ela colou seus lábios velozes em seu rosto, num beijo arrebatador.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Manhã chuvosa. Fazia dias que Radamanthys e Pandora tornaram-se íntimos. Gostavam de andar pelos arredores do castelo juntos e passavam a maior parte do dia enfiados no quarto onde ela, sentada divinamente, tocava sua harpa. Ele acordou e vestiu-se informalmente, encaminhando-se para fora do quarto. Sentou-se em seu lugar de costume a fim de tomar seu café enquanto seus pensamentos buscavam a ela.

Seus olhos imaginários escorregavam por todo castelo, enquanto, sentado na cadeira, bebia seu chá matinal.

- Será que está na sala de música?

Não! Apurando o ouvido, não conseguira apanhar nenhum ruído vindo daquela área.

Há pouco o som furtivo de passadas na biblioteca. E lá iam seus olhares...Mas, sem ter ouvido nenhuma porta a ser batida, convenceu-se de que deveria ser algum dos outros espectros menores.

E lá se encaminhava pelas escadas, em direção a varanda onde, as vezes, ela costumava tomar seu desjejum. Não! Nenhum ruído! Suspirou...talvez ela não estivesse...

E de repente, através da porta entreaberta, ouvia a voz maviosa de sua Pandora a lhe dizer baixinho:

- Espero que não se importe, mas comi suas torradas!

Radamanthys voltou a realidade, mas ela já havia se retirado.

- Pandora! Onde você está?

O coração continuava a bater forte. A timidez retrospectiva o faz permanecer distante e gemendo baixinho. Vista dorsal. Pedacinho de pele brilhante que se sobressaia nos pulsos. Debruçada sobre a harpa, deixava exalar, por todo ambiente, notas suaves e chorosas. Radamanthys avançou por força de algum meio invisível de locomoção.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados e parecia numa terrível concentração mental. Ele colocou-se ao lado dela, deliberadamente estático. Foi quando, sentindo o olhar dele sobre si, Pandora ergueu seus orbes cinzentos para ele, num sorriso estonteante. Nunca ela lhe parecera tão bela. Se havia alguma verdade na doutrina da sensibilidade, do magnetismo, não se podia enquadrar tão bem calculado, com tal força.

- Ouvi sons e resolvi averiguar se já não seria obra dos cavaleiros de Atena! – ele disse, sorrindo.

- Gosta de música? – ela lhe perguntou.

- Não tenho muito ouvido, confesso! Mas...

Ele sentia-se assim, como uma presa diante de um demônio que lhe tentava para depois lhe frustrar a ânsia. Ela levantou-se, passando os dedos pelas cordas do instrumento.

- Tocar me distrai bastante!

- E tocas maravilhosamente bem! – ele disse.

- Minha mãe me instruiu! Ela era exímia harpista! – sorriu ela.

Radamanthys sentou-se num alcochoado sofá de veludo marrom. Travou nas mãos de um pequeno caderno que continha, pelo menos o que pôde observar antes de ela lhe tomar das mãos, trechos escritos em algum dialeto alemão que ele desconhecia.

- Segredos? – perguntou sorrindo.

- O coração de uma mulher é um oceano de mistérios! – ela lhe respondeu, guardando o livro numa gaveta.

- Feliz daquele que desvendar tuas manhas, senhora!

Pandora o fitou, ele segurou seu olhar. Por fim Radamanthys levantou-se, caminhando até ela sem desviar seus olhos. Sentiu-a titubear e teve a certeza que ela só não baixara os seus por orgulho.

- Temo que possa decepcioná-lo! – ela sussurrou, fitando o rosto dele tão perto do seu.

Havia nos olhos dele qualquer coisa de inquieto, de mobilidade, que se tornava singularmente penetrante, quando fixado sobre um ponto preciso. A maneira pela qual a luz se repartia dentro desse brilhante olhar, associada à aspiração de transportar-se de dentro para fora para apoderar-se do objeto de desejo que seu olhar refletia, não pôde deixar de cativá-la. Parecia quase que, inconscientemente, se imprimia um não sei quê vindo da eternidade, que lhe abriu uma percepção do mais além.

Um abismo para ela insondável. Pelas dimensões de sua superfície luminosa, pelo ardor do seu brilho, o olhar de Radamanthys permitia supor a paixão contida, porém, intensa, que une à ternura a crueldade, que dá, simultaneamente, liberdade ao curso do amor e do ódio, unido à doçura, a selvageria. Todo um mundo se refugiava nos verdes olhos do inglês.

- Se é desgraça mergulhar nos seus segredos, com muito prazer me abandono a essa sorte!

E beijou-a. Beijou-a da maneira que uma mulher anseia ser beijada. Era o primeiro dela e ele o notou. Cingindo-lhe a cintura com seus braços fortes, puxou-a para si, interrompendo a carícia por alguns segundos.

- Morrer é o menos, senhora, por teus encantos fatais!

- Isso não é certo!

Ela tentou desviar-se dele, mas Radamanthys, segurando-a forte pelo braço, sem, no entanto, machucá-la, impediu-a de fugir. Havia qualquer coisa extraordinária naqueles olhos verdes que a fitavam, nem grandes nem pequenos, semrevelarem acentuadas diferenças, na sua forma, dos olhos dos outros homens. A sua peculiaridade consistia principalmente numa estranha expressão de fitar, que para se compreender, deveria ser visto e num leve vítreo que surgia sobre eles, quando em repouso, parecendo emitir luz fosfórica. Que os olhos dele tinham, algumas vezes, um efeito peculiar.

- Por que não seria? – indagou ele, procurando-lhe os lábios.

- Não posso, você sabe! – virou o rosto, ofegante.

- A única coisa que sei é estou louco por você desde a primeira vez em que a vi!

Ela o encarou, seu busto arfava. Com as mãos, tentava impedir, contra sua vontade, a aproximação da boca dele.

- Isso é loucura! Sou uma sacerdotisa do submundo! – e virou-se de costas para ele.

- E não tem desejos as sacerdotisas? – ele a abraçou por trás.

Ela soltou-se de seu abraço.

- Sim! Desejos de uma boa campanha nesta batalha que está para se iniciar!

Ele aproximou-se novamente.

- Deixe que seus desejos falem, a fim de não se tornarem desespero! – ele murmurava.

- Mulheres na minha posição ficam imóveis, mesmo quando seus desejos não se realizam! – ela afastou-se novamente dele.

- Então fique quieta!

Radamanthys virou-se para ela, seus olhares se encontraram. Os olhos verdes, ligeiramente fendidos, eram impossível para ela descrevê-los. O brilho era exaltado e ao mesmo tempo inquieto, penetrante, constantemente espionando. Refletia, ao mesmo tempo, a doçura e a selvageria, uma imensa bondade e uma crueldade sem limites. Um olhar sempre fugidio, mas apesar disso, fixos no seu.

Radamanthys encarava aqueles olhos tristes e altivos, amorosos e duros. Um olhar cheio de paixão, mas uma paixão contida, retida sob as pálpebras e que deixavam passar um estilhaço metálico, saltando dos olhos paradoxalmente enevoados, velados, coalhados como mortos.

- Eis o teu devoto! – sussurrou ele; ela semi cerrou os olhos. - Nos teus lábios, me purifico de todo pecado!

Foi um beijo ousado, embora nos primeiros segundos os lábios apenas roçassem uns pelos outros. Pandora o enlaçou, sendo puxada contra ele com firmeza. De repente, sobre eles se abateu uma paixão louca, desajeitada, impudica e agonizante, desesperada, vale ressaltar, porque só conseguiriam acalmar aquele furor se cada um assimilasse cada partícula da alma e do corpo um do outro.

- Eu sou-te como tu me és...

Dizia ele, enquanto com as mãos experientes, desamarrava o corpete que lhe cingia o busto pequeno e firme.

- Cala o fluxo sensacional do teu corpo e encontrarás em mim os teus medos e as tuas penas...- ela respondia, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Radamanthys beijou-lhe o pescoço cálido e pegajoso, as mãos femininas vagavam perdidas pelos seus músculos.

- Vou deixar-te levar-me até a fecundidade da destruição, Pandora!

Ela o fitou, ávida, ele encostou sua testa na dela, os olhos apagando-se de desejo.

- Deixa por um momento as tuas explosões violentas...- ela lhe disse num fio de voz – Renuncia ao teu orgulho indomado...Eu passarei a assumi-lo!

E colou seus lábios nos dele com precisão e força, como se quisesse absorvê-lo por completo. Radamanthys pegou-a nos braços sem separar dos dela os seus lábios, e deitou-a no tapete, que se estendia em todo ambiente, deixando-a revelar aos olhos atentos do reverberado companheiro, as coxas ligeiramente salientes, a curva aveludada ao longo das ancas, a intumescência das firmes e estreitas nádegas, o longo vale dos fartos seios.

Ele enfiou um joelho entre as coxas dela e afastou-as, ficou excitado ao vê-la tão indefesa e entregue. Acariciou-a, levantando a saia do vestido enquanto sua mão caminhava pelas pernas tenras. Ela sabia o que estava para acontecer e estava a gostar. Pandora colou sua boca contra a dele e deixou que ele lhe fizesse sentir o que sentira apenas em devaneios, quando o via passar. Os seus seios foram descobertos languidamente e tomados com carinho.

Radamanthys navegava sobre aquele corpo chamejante, mordendo-lhe a reentrância das coxas e fazendo-a gemer baixinho, entre dentes. Pandora lançou-se sobre ele com uma fúria sexual devastadora. A esta altura, ele se encontrava num estado de excitação que beirava a insanidade.

- Tua beleza me submerge...- sussurrou Radamanthys.

Cada movimento dele contra seu corpo levava-a a loucura e Radamanthys soube que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Pandora observava nele cada expressão de prazer que ele não conseguia controlar. Ligeiras contrações percorriam as pernas dela enlaçadas no corpo masculino. Ele as apertava com força. E lá estava Pandora, refestelada, deixando cair os cabelos, roçando o calcanhar nas coxas do homem entontecido.

- Só existe tu e apenas tu...- dizia ele.

Pandora sorria, lasciva, àquelas palavras. Apalpava com vontade cada pedaço de pele que achava no corpo dele. Apertava-lhe os músculos rijos e lambia-lhe o torso com desenvoltura. Ele puxava-a pelo cabelo com domínio, comprimindo sua boca contra a dela. E a cada movimento seu deixava-o entre a ferocidade prestes a explodir e a beleza das reentrâncias.

- Toque-me...- ele disse

E pegando-lhe na mão, levou-a até o centro de sua concupiscência. Pandora prendeu entre os dedos a ereção pungente de seu parceiro, fazendo-o comprimir-se contra ela em espasmos desesperados. As mãos dele subiram-lhe pelas coxas até encontrar a cintura semovente.

- Com mais força...- ele murmurou, num fio de voz.

Foi como se uma semente explodisse dentro dela quando ele, encaixando-se perfeitamente entre suas pernas, penetrou-a, impedindo que um grito de dor ecoasse ao beijá-la com gratidão. Sob a ponta de seus dedos experientes, corriam a fina penugem de suas grossas pernas. Enquando ele se movimentava, o ambiente movia-se com ele, como num mar oleado. Ela tinha os mamilos enrijecidos e cada curva de seu corpo o fazia enlouquecer de prazer.

Ele jogava-se contra ela, os corpos encharcados, queria marcá-la, ultrapassá-la, fazê-la mais do que sua. Pandora cravou suas unhas pintadas de negro nos ombros masculinos, mordendo os lábios no ardor da excitação. De repente, Radamanthys sentiu uma mudança em seus sentidos.

Ela o queria dentro de si, unido a ela incondicionalmente. Aqueles olhos límpidos e transparentes, aquele corpo que compõe poses tão harmoniosas, aquelas mãos delicadas e selvagens...ele tornava-se um deus quando possuído pelo desejo! Radamanthys havia penetrado em um mundo onde nada mais importava senão a infusão do prazer que lhe borbulhava por dentro.

- Teus braços dentro dos meus braços...- ela sussurrava, no ápice. - Via Láctea fechando o infinito! – e sorriu quando ele lhe entregou sua alma.

O que de início havia sido uma distensão de seus desejos mais profundos, tornara-se um formigamente incandescente que atingia o estado de absoluta irreversibilidade jamais encontrada no consciente. Ele sentia apenas a caricia de mover-se, de passar de seu corpo para outro, perdido dentro da essência dela, embalado pela palpitação dos sentidos. Ele a fitou, desesperado, enquanto exalava o último espasmo do mais longo êxtase que qualquer homem jamais conhecera.

- Não me digas nada...- ela pediu, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

- Sinto-me tão forte e tão fraco...- ele lhe disse.

- Tu trouxeste-me a vida em meio a morte!

- Eu já havia te dado meu amor antes que me aceitasses! – ele beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Agora serei tu e metade de mim própria! – ela suspirava em falsetes.

Os dedos fecharam-se nos cabelos dele, primeiro afagando-os, depois sentido a essência lasciva que se desprendia dos fios. Radamanthys deixou-se cair sobre seu peito, tendo as mãos dela a escorrer-lhe pelos fios dourados de sua cabeça. As mãos de ambos haviam fechado a plenitude das horas.

- Quero desmascarar-te...- ele disse.

- Sabes que ainda mal olhei para ti? – ela exclamou, sorrindo.

- Quero possuir-te longamente e com ardor...- ele roçava seus lábios nos mamilos dela.

- Porque se eu olhar, tenho medo de permanecer presa em tua magia! – ela completou.

- Pois então, que eu sugue vida de teus lábios, mesmo que assim eu venha a morrer! - murmurou ele.

Era um sentimento bastante peculiar, um aperto pavoroso, opressivo. E hoje, melancólico, trancado em sua solidão, ele ainda leva as mãos à cabeça:

- Nenhuma, jamais, mostrou-se mais desejável que minha Pan!

Ela havia penetrado em seu mundo com uma imponderável impetuosidade. Não havia nada mais atrozmente cruel que uma mulher amada. Pois, como senhor e servo, Radamanthys sentia-se além da felicidade, pois não há na terra prazer maior que acarinhar a mulher amada.

E ela perdia-se naqueles braços nus, como envolta numa cadeia, sem que conseguisse romper seus elos. Nenhum além é mais aceitável se não incluir a maneira tal qual ela o vira naquele dia, agora perdido no passado das memórias do ex-juiz da morte.

E agora estava ele ali, trancado nas trevas daquele pequeno quarto, em meio sombria capital inglesa, vivendo das recordações de um passado que havia desaparecido nas mãos de Thanatos. Como ele próprio sobrevivera ao ataque de kanon, não saberia dizer.

- Pandora...

A cadeira onde estava sentado rangeu sob seu peso. A barba lhe cobria agora o rosto envelhecido pela dor da perda. Estava pálido e emagrecido. E seu olhar, antes tão cheio de esperança, havia perdido o brilho de vida.

- Que quando contarem esta história, digam que era uma história de pessoas...

A mão levantou o revólver já carregado e seus olhos desceram para o objeto fatídico que poria um fim em sua desprezível vida.

- Uma história de ideais...

Fitou o ar lúgubre e frio do inverno inglês., incapaz de lidar com suas próprias lágrimas.

- Que digam que foi uma história de amor!

Permitiu-se sorrir, um riso descompassado, sem nexo, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

- E daqui eu te alcanço, minha pequena guerreira...

O cano da arma encontrou sua cabeça, acima do ouvido direito. E toda sua vida abriu-se ante seus olhos, desdobrando-se em todas as suas radiosas alegrias passadas ao lado dela.

- Não te sintas tão entristecida por mim...

Uma lágrima perdeu-se em seus lábios.

- Era preciso que eu vivesse mais algum tempo para que você pudesse viver nas mentes das futuras gerações!

Um silêncio tenaz tomou conta do recinto. Apenas as batidas compassadas do relógio o fizeram saber que dera meia noite. 

- Pandora, esta noite, me encontrarei contigo!

E a luz, sob a qual Radamanthys lera o livro da vida, resplandeceu de súbito diante dele, com uma claridade maior ainda, revelando-lhe todas as páginas que haviam permanecido na escuridão.

Depois crepitou, estremeceu e apagou-se para sempre!

..x..

O barulho de um tiro atroou pelo adormecido estabelecimento. Um rapaz, que habitava no minúsculo quarto ao lado, levantou-se surpreso. Não podia ser engano! Fora um disparo de arma que ouvira. Entreabriu a porta. Um senhor, que também acordara, estava a espreita na porta de onde teria vindo o barulho.

- Foi um tiro! – confirmou o velho.

O rapaz aproximou-se e com um chute estrondoso, arrombou o umbral de madeira envelhecida e mofada. O corpo havia tombado para frente, a mão ainda apertava o revólver e uma poça de sangue vivo encharcava o soalho fosco.

- Vou chamar a polícia! – ponderou o senhor, saindo do ambiente.

O rapaz observava tudo estupefato. Relanceou os olhos pelo ambiente e vendo um envelope em cima da cômoda pobremente mobiliada, caminhou-se até lá e tomou-a em suas mãos.

"A única coisa que você irá aprender é ser amado e, em troca, amado ser!"

Ao lado, encadernado com um grosso couro de cor negra, o rapaz achou o que parecia ser um manuscrito. O título:

_PANDORA, quando um homem ama uma mulher._

**o.O.o**

FIM

**o.O.o**

QUANDO A VONTADE DE UM HOMEM VENCER UM DEUS, O QUE ESTE DEUS IRÁ CONDENAR E QUE SENTENÇA IRÁ DECRETAR?


End file.
